Drones, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), are mobile platforms capable of acquiring (e.g., sensing) information, delivering materials, manipulating objects, etc., in many operating scenarios. For example, drones can travel quickly, and without the physical limitations of ground based transport, to locations that are remote, dangerous, unable to be reached by human personnel, etc., or any combination thereof. Upon reaching such locations, drones can provide many benefits, such as acquiring sensor data (e.g., audio, image, video and/or other sensor data) at a target location, delivering materials (e.g., medical supplies, food supplies, engineering materials, etc.) to the target location, manipulating objects (e.g., such as retrieving objects, operating equipment, etc.) at the target location, etc. However, drone operation, such as drone piloting over extended distances, may require a pilot with special training. Furthermore, in some scenarios, drone operation may be restricted to a certified pilot who has submitted a flight plan to a relevant governmental agency and/or other appropriate organization.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.